


Exploring the Titanic.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [48]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies), The Meg (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Mark helps Kate and Reagan plan a special trip for their daughter down to one of the most famous ship wrecks on her birthday. Will it be a trip she will always remember or will something come up that just might screw it all up for her.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Reagan
Series: Kagan one shot series. [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Exploring the Titanic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot fanfic. Called Exploring the Titanic i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over in Gotham. Over at Kate and Reagan's place Mark walks up to it followed by Calamity. Shortly after finding out that she was alive. Very much thanks to the help 

of Gabby when she ran away when Reagan and Olivia got into a fight before their break up again and just before her parents split up she ran into Calamity without 

actually knowing she mean't a lot to her mother's and her uncle. Including a lot of other people. Over at Kate and Reagan's Mark walks up to the door and knocks on it 

then lightly pushes Calamity back making her laugh.)

Mark: That was wrong Cal.  
Calamity: I'm the lead singer of a rock band. And after how many years of me being dead?  
Mark: Three years.  
Calamity: Did you really think I'd change?  
Mark: Oh hell no. We don't ever want you to change.  
Calamity: Tell that to my girlfriend.  
Mark: I don't even think Beca wants you to change.  
Calamity: That's true.  
Mark: Have you seen your mother yet?  
Calamity: I've talked to her on the phone.  
Mark: Sounds about right.

(She smiles at him as the door opens and Reagan opens it to find both him and Calamity there.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. What's wrong?  
Reagan: Me and Kate are going insane.

(She moves out of their way and let's them into the house as they walk in she closes the door behind them.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Reagan: We've been trying to figure out what to do for Gabby's birthday and well.  
Calamity: You guys don't know yet?  
Reagan: It's 2021 Calamity.  
Calamity: Point taken.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: I didn't say anything.  
Calamity: You were thinking it.  
Mark: Was i.

(She pushes him making him laugh.)

Mark: Well what are some of things she likes other than Steps.

(Reagan laughs at him.)

Reagan: Come with me.

(They walk off towards the stairs to go up and look in Gabby's room. As they get there they walk in and he sees all of the posters on the wall.)

Mark: This is a lot of Posters.  
Reagan: Yes it is.  
Mark: Steps! New Kids.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: She's not really a fan. But she wanted it because of you.

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Okay than. But seriously i have never seen this many posters in one child's room.  
Reagan: Yeah. I've been looking at these and trying to figure out what to get her for birthday.

(Mark looks around the room and sees something he didn't think he'd ever see in a Two year old close to a three year old's room as he gets to the poster he grabs it up 

to see what it is and laughs at it.)

Mark: Wow.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: When did Gabby get into the Titanic?

(Reagan walks over to him and looks at it.)

Reagan: I don't know.

(He smiles at her.)

Reagan: What?  
Mark: I know she's only going to be three and won't really remember this but.  
Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: You remember Mana One?  
Reagan: Yeah. That Idiot Morris ran it right?  
Mark: Well he didn't run it. He owned it until he got eaten by a shark.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: I'm asking because my family baught Mana one out from under Morris's company in a take over.  
Reagan: How's that?  
Mark: The man was broke.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. My dad thought it be a good idea to try and rebuild it up.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: Anyway. It's still open and they have Sub's we need to go and see this.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: No.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Reagan: Oh my god. Mark do you have any idea on how much Gabby will love this.  
Mark: Yeah i'm sure. So what you say?  
Reagan: Let me run this by Kate and see what she say's.  
Mark: Okay. 

(She takes the poster and they both walk out of her room. As they walk out they start talking.)

Reagan: So how are things between you and Nikolas going?  
Mark: So far so good. We don't have Ava trying to get back into bed.  
Reagan: Give it time.  
Mark: Don't jinx it.

(She laughs at him as they reach the living room and see Kate there.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: Hi.

(She walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: What's going on?  
Reagan: Mark might of come up with an idea for Gabby's birthday.  
Kate: Okay. What's that?

(Reagan show's her the poster and Kate looks at her.)

Kate: The Titanic?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: She'll be three.  
Mark: Well yeah i know that.  
Kate: How do we even know she'll remember it?  
Mark: It was just an idea.  
Kate: I know it is. It's actually not a bad idea. What you think Babe?  
Reagan: I think she'll love it.  
Kate: But this will cost to much.  
Mark: I was just telling Reagan about Mana One.

(Kate looks at him.)

Kate: I thought.  
Mark: Kate you're talking to the new and proud owner of Mana One.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Your family baught it out from under Morris?  
Mark: Yes we did.

(She laughs at him as she hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Kate: Call them and see if we can't get out there to see it.  
Mark: Will do.

(He grabs out his phone and calls them. Over the next couple of days leading up to the trip to New Zealand to go out and see the Titanic. After getting everything 

finalized and set up Mark had gotten his families jet ready to take them out towards New Zealand. After getting the jet ready to go and getting both Reagan and Kate to 

arrive with Gabby they all boarded the plane to take off. Hours later in New Zealand the plane lands and they walk off of it and walk over to someone.)

Mark: Brody!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Brody: Hey man.  
Mark: Hey. Thanks for doing this.  
Brody: Anytime. So where you guys going?  
Mark: It's surprise for Gabby.  
Gabby: Where we going?  
Mark: It's a surprise and you'll get to see it on your birthday.  
Gabby: We going to see Jaxx?

(Brody starts laughing as Mark puts his head down.)

Mark: Well there goes that one surprise.

(He starts laughing. As they walk over to the Chopper and get in.)

Mark: Shut up Kat.

(She's still laughing at him as they get in he pushes her head forward as she continues to laugh at him. Once their on he closes the door and they all put a headsets 

on including Gabby whose looking out of the window at the ground as they pull up and head out to Mana One. As their on the flight Mark has one of them patch him 

through to Mana one. Over on Mana one DJ hears the radio and laughs.)

DJ: It's about time you come and visit Buchanan.  
Mark: Yeah. Yeah is Jaxx there?  
DJ: Jaxx is always here.  
Jaxx: Give me that you dork.

(He hands her radio and walks off laughing.)

DJ: So mean.  
Jaxx: Yeah yeah. Hey.  
Mark: Hey we're on the way.  
Jaxx: Okay. Jonas will meet you guys up on the landing pad.  
Mark: Are right.

(Then she puts the radio down and smacks him making him laugh at her.)

Jaxx: You're an ass.  
DJ: I know.

(She laughs at him. Later as they get to Mana One they land the chopper as they all take their headsets off once their off Mark opens the door and they all get out of 

it as they get out he grabs Gabby and helps her off of the chopper. As Kate and Reagan grab their bags out of the chopper once they have them Mark closes the door and 

then they back up so they can take off again as they take off as they take off they walk over to Jonas who laughs at them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Jonas: Hey. So this the birthday girl?  
Mark: Yeah. Say hi Gabby.  
Gabby: Hi.

(She shakes his hand as they walk down the stairs to head off towards their elevator. As they get there they walk onto it and Jonas pushes for the floor their headed 

to.)

Jonas: How old you gonna be?  
Gabby: Three.  
Jonas: Three huh? It safe for her to be here.  
Mark: Only if you're not the one in charge.

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Jonas: Now i'm insulted.  
Mark: No you're not.

(They start laughing than calm down as they reach the floor their headed for he opens the doors on it and they walk off to head over to their center command as they 

get there they walk in and see them all working. As they walk in Mark has Gabby remain quiet and walks over to Jaxx with her in his arms as they get there he sits her 

down onto her lap and she remains there feeling someone sitting in her lap she looks at her and laughs.)

Jaxx: Oh my god.

(Mark and Jonas start laughing at her face.)

Gabby: Aunt Jaxx.  
Jaxx: Hey.

(She hugs her then pulls away from her as the guys continue to laugh at her face.)

Jaxx: That's nice you pricks.

(Their still laughing then calm down as Mark kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Gabby: That was funny.  
Jaxx: She would think so.  
Mark: Well she is Kate and Reagan's child.  
Jaxx: True.  
Mark: Hey why don't you go over there to your parents me and Jaxx need to talk to real quick.  
Gabby: Okay.

(She gets off of her lap and they both turn and walk out of the room. As they walk out he closes the door and they turn to look at each other.)

Jaxx: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine.  
Jaxx: Okay. Well everything is set. We'll head out tomorrow.  
Mark: Okay.  
Jaxx: Have you not told them you and Nikolas broke up again.  
Mark: No.   
Jaxx: Mark!  
Mark: I just. I can't get over the fact that him and.  
Jaxx: I'm sure they'd understand.  
Mark: I know they would.  
Jaxx: Okay. 

(He laughs at her as he grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Jaxx: You okay with this?  
Mark: I'm fine with this.  
Jaxx: Okay good.

(He smiles at her as they continue to talk and joke around. Unknown to them Kate had seen them kiss and walked back into the room and went to tell Reagan who laughed.)

Reagan: He finally got her.  
Kate: Yeah.

(The following day on the ship headed out towards the Titanic. Out on the deck Mark's standing there looking out at the water as Kate walks up to him.)

Kate: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: I didn't wanna say this yesterday with Gabby in the room but.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: I saw you and Jaxx kiss yesterday.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: For how long?  
Mark: For about six months now.  
Kate: She make you happy?

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Oh she makes me very happy.  
Kate: Well that explains why you suggested Mana One and the Titanic.  
Mark: Of all honesty i was at complete loss on what to do for Gabby's birthday but then i caught sight of the Titanic poster in her room.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah Kara had gotten the poster for her and brought it to Gotham after her's and Sam's date. So.  
Mark: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Anyway. Look i know i should of told you guys about the whole thing between me and Jaxx but.  
Kate: What? No. It's just i thought you and?  
Mark: You know as much as i loved him i just couldn't get pasted the him sleeping with Ava part.  
Kate: He's still married to her isn't he?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: But as long as you're happy with her that's all that matter's right.  
Mark: Yeah. Hey babe.  
Jaxx: Hey. I was just talking to the captain he said we should be over the wreck site in maybe two or three days.  
Mark: Okay.  
Jaxx: They know don't they?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jaxx: Okay.  
Kate: I'm gonna go stand over by Reagan.  
Mark: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as Mark and Jaxx stand there laughing. As he grabs her into him and she kisses him getting him to smile in it as their kissing Lori sees it 

and gets upset but quickly tries to hide it before anyone notices it. But someone did notice it and walks over to her.)

Mac: You are right?  
Lori: Yeah. I'm happy for them.  
Mac: No you're not.  
Lori: I'm not gonna break them up. They just got together.  
Mac: If you don't think he's not gonna see how you just looked at his girlfriend you're insane.  
Lori: I know. I'm trying here Mac.  
Mac: I know.

(She smiles at him as she walks off as Mark and Jaxx pull away from each other. Over the next few days they continue on their way to where the Titanic sank as they 

continue on their way the closer both Mark and Jaxx continue to grow closer much to Lori's dismay but she continues to keep her mouth shut. But the more she keeps 

quiet the more jealous she grows of Mark and Jaxx's relationship and due to her jealousy finally boiling over she nearly ruins Gabby's birthday that is until Mark 

pulls her aside and chews into her.)

Lori: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Why the hell are you sorry?  
Lori: Because you did all of this for your friends daughter's birthday and all i'm doing is trying to ruin it.  
Mark: Which leads me to my question.  
Lori: I'm in love with Jaxx.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to do or say to her. Then he looks at her again.)

Mark: Why the hell didn't you say anything before we got together?  
Lori: I tried. But everytime i tried to. You would either show up. Or DJ would.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: You work with her day and night over on Mana one.   
Lori: I know.  
Mark: So of all the times to say anything it had to be on my nieces birthday?  
Lori: I couldn't stand it anymore.  
Mark: Yeah well i'd hate to say it Lori.   
Lori: I know i lost out on my chance with her.

(Mark walks out of the room annoyed with her as he walks out she sits there annoyed with herself. Out on the deck Mark's standing there as Reagan walks up to him.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Mark: No.  
Reagan: What's wrong?  
Mark: Lori's in love with Jaxx.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Don't be.  
Reagan: Kind of hard not to be.  
Mark: I just. I don't know why i do it.  
Reagan: Do what?  
Mark: Get into relationships with people who want to be with someone else.

(Reagan looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Reagan: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: What?  
Reagan: I'm sure Jaxx wants to be with you.  
Mark: No she doesn't. I was just talking to her.  
Reagan: oh god.  
Mark: Maybe i should just stay out of them.

(Then he turns and walks off as Mac walks up to her.)

Reagan: Why the hell didn't you tell him before he got together with Jaxx?  
Mac: It wasn't my secret to tell.  
Reagan: He's heartbroken again Mac. All because he lost the person he wanted to be with.  
Mac: I know that.  
Reagan: Apparently you guys didn't know enough to have him told before he got into the relationship with her.

(Then she walks off just as annoyed with them. Up in the bridge Mark walks in and the captain walks up to him and tells him they've reached the crash site.)

Mark: Yeah thanks.

(He nods his head at him as Mark goes to and tells Mac who nods his head at him as they go and get things ready to take Gabby down to go and see the Titanic. Later 

once they have one of the sub's ready Mark walks over to Reagan and Kate.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Mr. Sprinkles is ready.

(Jaxx is trying to keep from laughing at Jonas is face.)

Jonas: Oh come on.

(Their still laughing at him.)

Mark: Okay. Where's the birthday girl?  
Gabby: Right here.  
Mark: You ready to go down and see your birthday present?  
Gabby: Jaxx gonna come down with us?  
Mark: No honey Jaxx has to stay up and tell us where to go.  
Gabby: She's gonna tell you what to do?  
Mark: She is.  
Lori: She's very good at that.  
Mark: No more than you are.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Lori: Ouch.  
Mark: So you ready?  
Gabby: Yeah. You gonna come down with us Uncle Mark?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Gabby: Yay.

(He laughs at her. As they walk out towards it. As they get there one of the crew members come out and Gabby sees who it is.)

Gabby: Uncle Chicago.  
Chicago: Hey Gabby.

(He stands up and walks over to her as he gets to her he picks her up and kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: We all set?  
Chicago: Yeah.  
Mark: Are right.

(He gets in and climbs down the latter into the sub as he gets in there Kate and Reagan follow once their down Chicago helps Gabby down once she's down there he closes 

the hatch and he walks her over to her seat and sits her down and then starts bulking her in. Once she's bulked in he looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Here.

(He hands her a piece of gum.)

Mark: Just don't get it on the sub okay.  
Gabby: Okay.  
Kate: What's the gum for?  
Mark: To help with your ears.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Here.

(He hands them a couple of pieces and they both go sit down as they start chewing it and Mark walks over to his seat.)

Jaxx: Mark can you hear me?  
Mark: Loud and clear.   
Jaxx: She gets gum all over my sub i'm gonna kill you.  
Mark: Yeah yeah. Jaxx she's three.  
Jaxx: Then she's lucky she's cute.

(He starts laughing as they get ready to go down into the ocean to see the Titanic.)

Kate: How long does it take to get down there?  
Mark: Two hours.  
Kate: Okay.  
Gabby: Where we going Uncle Mark?  
Mark: Into the ocean. You excited?  
Gabby: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay.  
Jaxx: Okay Mark you're set for launch.  
Mark: Copy that. Okay Gabby their drop us into the water so i don't want you to get to scared okay.  
Gabby: I won't uncle Mark.  
Mark: Oh yeah.  
Gabby: Yeah.  
Mark: Why's that?  
Gabby: I got my Batwoman shirt on.

(He turns and looks at her then sees the shirt.)

Mark: Are right than. Jaxx!  
Jaxx: Okay. 

(Then they release the sub and it falls into the water and quickly goes in but comes back up.)

Mark: You are right back there Gab's.  
Gabby: Yeah. That was cool.

(He starts laughing than calms down. Then someone comes over the radio.)

Lori: Hey Mark you guys ready?  
Mark: We're all set.  
Lori: Okay.

(Then he's told it's okay to start going down into the ocean to see the Titanic. As their headed down Mark keeps the sub on speed they told him about.)

Mark: Hey Suyin.  
Suyin: Hey. How's it going so far?  
Mark: You good Gab's?  
Gabby: Yeah.  
Mark: yeah she's still doing good.  
Suyin: Are right. Be safe you guys.  
Mark: Yes ma'am.

(As they continue on down towards the ship Mark continues to smile at the little girl behind him.)

Mark: Hey Jaxx has Gabby's other present arrived yet?

(She looks around and sees them walk in and laughs.)

Jaxx: They just got here.  
Mark: Okay.

(She hands one of them a headset as the other's look around.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. Thanks for coming.  
Veracity: Thanks to you we got our lead singer back so.  
Mark: Kiss ass.

(She laughs on the other end. As Mark stands up and heads back to Gabby.)

Mark: I've something for ya.  
Gabby: What?

(He puts his head set onto her ear.)

Mark: Go ahead.  
Gabby: Hello.  
Veracity: Hey birthday girl.

(She looks at Mark and smiles at him.)

Gabby: Aunt Veracity.  
Veracity: Hey. You looking forward to the present your uncle got you?  
Gabby: Yeah what is it?

(They start laughing at her face.)

Veracity: Oh I've been sworn to secretey.  
Gabby: Awe.  
Serenity: Yeah she's been sworn to a lot of things.

(Charity smacks her in the stomach which makes her laugh.)

Veracity: Ignore her.  
Jaxx: Easier said than done.

(They continue to laugh at her. A couple of hours later their almost to the bottom.)

Mark: We're almost there Gabby.  
Gabby: Okay.

(He smiles at her and then gets back over the comms with Jaxx.)

Jaxx: Another twenty feet and you should be in line of her.  
Mark: Okay. 

(A couple of minutes later Mark sets the sub up in front of the ship.)

Mark: Gabby!

(She looks at him and then looks out the front of it and sees what their seeing Mark turns the seat around and walks over to her. And unbukles her belt and then gets 

her out of her seat and they walk over to the screen to show her where they brought her down to. As they get there he sits down and moves the sub to the side of the 

ship and shows the name on it seeing it she looks at him.)

Gabby: The Titanic.  
Mark: Yeah. Happy birthday Gabby.  
Gabby: Thank you uncle Mark.  
Mark: You're very welcome.

(He continues to steer the sub around the ship so she can see it. As she's looking at both Kate and Reagan walk forward and see the samething that Gabby's been looking 

at the last twenty minutes. Over the next couple of hours they remain underwater going back and forth between the bow and the stern of the ship once she's had a feel 

of the ship and a lot of pictures from every camera angle from the sub. They start going back up as their going back up to the surface Mark smiles back at her as she 

continues to smile after spending time down on the bottom and seeing the Titanic in person. A couple of hours later they reattached to the crane and their lefted back 

up to the ship once their up there Jonas opens the hatch Kate and Reagan exit first and then are followed by Gabby whose still all smiles from seeing the Titanic up 

closer and personal. Once she's up Mark starts up and gets out of it as he looks at Jonas.)

Jonas: How was it?  
Mark: I gotta tell ya. I've seen anyone light up the way she did the minute she saw it.  
Jonas: So she loved it?  
Mark: She more than loved it.

(He laughs at him as he stands up and they walk off back inside of the ship. Later that night down in their cafeteria their having Gabby's birthday dinner down there 

everything she likes after getting his food Mark walks over to the Evermoist members and sits down next to them and starts joking around with them. As their joking 

around Gabby looks around at her uncle and aunts then her parents and smiles knowing that Mark did all of this to help her enjoy her birthday then she walks over to 

him and hugs him getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: Hey.   
Gabby: Hi. Thank you uncle Mark.

(He smiles at her and then kisses her head.)

Mark: You're very welcome. And if you ever wanna go back down to see her. Let me know okay. I'm sure we'll get you back down there to see it.  
Gabby: Okay.  
Mark: Okay.

(She jumps down and walks back over to her parents to get back to eating her food. Once she's eating again she continues to smile the rest of the night and into the 

next day when they started heading back to Mana One to head back to Gotham. Once back home Mark Reagan and Kate framed all of the pictures and hung them up in her room 

while she was with her grandfather. Once they were all hung up Gabby had come home from her visit with them and saw all of the pictures of the ship hung up on her wall 

and couldn't help but be even more happy that Mark helped her go down and see the Titanic when he did because that will be one present she never wanted to give back 

and will be forever grateful to Mark for doing it for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. This idea kind of came to me while i was at my sisters watching a Titanic documenty and i thought what would be one hell of hell of birthday gift to Gabby other than her little sister later on in the series known as Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane. Which there won't be an update of that one until Monday. But there will be another Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane. Also if you wanna see me do more a chapter on the Titanic in Antics of Gabby and Lily Kane let me know down in the comments below.


End file.
